When a vertical conduction MOSFET is in a blocking mode, the inherent P/N body diode depletes toward the source. If there is insufficient charge in the channel (or body) region, punch-through occurs before avalanche breakdown is reached.
In a low voltage VDMOS device (Vertical Conduction Double Diffused MOS), this premature punch-through is normally prevented by using a higher channel dose and/or a deeper channel drive than might be otherwise required for a given avalanche breakdown value.
However, the higher channel dose results in a correspondingly higher threshold voltage VTH; while a deeper channel drive increases channel length and thus channel resistance. The deeper channel drive also increases the depth of the JFET region between adjacent channel regions, thus reducing the optimum utilization of the epitaxial silicon receiving the diffusions.
A process and structure which prevents punch-though without increasing channel dose or channel depth would be very desirable before avalanche voltage is reached.